


Wanton Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU smut. Just because. Not real at all.





	

Neither of them has stopped to question what this is that drives them back to the shared dressing-room, locking the others out quickly, none of the others need to change and so they can be sure they will have peace. 

Natalie, of course, takes control, the ice blue of her eyes warming as she pushes Naga back into the wall, strong hands slipping over the woman’s dress and finally up inside, her eyes locked on Naga the entire time. Naga’s legs fall slightly more open, an invite to take whatever she wants. Natalie doesn’t pause to question it. She had seen the warmth in Naga’s deep brown eyes and she knows it is still there. 

The steady give and take is easy to set up, Naga responds easily to Natalie’s touch and Natalie’s pattern of pushing and curling takes very little time to undo Naga under her. Natalie kisses her somewhat roughly to mute the obvious keen that would escape her on release and yet Naga can’t help smiling as she finally pushes Natalie’s hair out of her eyes, kissing her again.


End file.
